Anytime
by narutofox9tailsfoxsas
Summary: Sakura is just a normal 16 year old girl who just moved to Tokyo! What awaits her in her new school? friends,enemies or love! SakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

...another new school ...

...another new home...

"another new day'' thought sakura

16 year old Sakura was always the new kid and she wasnt very fond of this. In fact she hates moving around with her parents so much! With her dad being an important business man and her mom also being an important business woman it was hard to live in one spot for very long. But then again she was exicted this time... why u ask?

Because this time she knew they wheren't going anywhere for long awhile! they where going to stay right here in tokyo because her parents promised! And Sakura always trusted her parents when they promised her.

"Sakura!"

**'ya mom i know i cant be late!"** answerd sakura while combing her hair

"no not that" said her mom

**''then what is it? ''**

''u have to hurry and come back after school"

**''why'' **sakura answerd not that she made plans yet..i mean she hasnt any friends in Tokyo yet at least

"Because a business man asked ur father if we can join him for dinner"

**"do we HAVE too!!"** whined sakura

"YES!! we do! " said her mom

Sakura not dare agrue with her...ugh thought sakura! She doesnt want to go to dinner with a rich snobby family probly with snobby kids!

Alright im ready for my new frist day of school!

She was wearing a tan skirt, with a white short sleeve botton up blouse and a yellow vest that had red trim and a red tie with it and white socks with white shoes that had a red stripe.

Her hair was down and her bangs here comed to the side and on the side with no bangs consited with a red bobby pin.

OK LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!! thought sakura as she rushed out the door to her new school!


	2. NAruto

"ok this is it kohona high school" sakura said as she apporched the doors

A lot of people where staring at her Sakura was used to this. I mean she had pink hair! Sure u would see differnt colors of hair but it was rare to see pink! Not to mention her aqua green eyes and her delicate features! With a well framed body Sakura was the whole package!

SAKURA's P.O.V

All these people keep staring...well all the boys in fact and the girls are giving me glares! I didnt do anything wrong! Do i have anything on my face? Anyways i dont know where the principles office is! Is this it? No thats the library!

NORMAL P.O.V

''OHHH WHAT A GREAT SELECTION OF BOOKS!" sakura yelled

she went up and down the libary like there was no tommorw. Sakura than relizied how silly she must look and turned around only to find everyone staring at her...

"he..heheh... does any one know where the Principles office is?" she asked in a sweet but shy manner

Immedity all the guys where running towards her

"oh no!!!" thought "Sakura im going to get squashed!"

She closed her eyes and awaited to die than nothin happen

"why arent i dead yet?"

She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a boy carrying her away!

AAHHHHHH I BEING KINAP she yelled

she hit him and they both fell

"OUCH!...that hurts" he said The boy had blonde hair and bright blue eyes and whisker like marks. Sakura thought he was cute but not her type of cute.

"SORRRYY i was trying to save you!" He said

"oh thank you sorry about that hahhaha" she replied

''im Haunro Sakura"

"IM UKSUMKI NARUTO and my dream is to beat Sasuke teme at something!" (sorry i forgot how to spell naruto's name)

??? sakura thought anime style sweat drop

umm thats nice but do u know where the office is?

"ya i do i go there a lot''

"can u tell me where it is!"

"Yes its over there two doors down... I would walk u but Tusnade isnt that found of me so good luck!"

''thanks Naruto"

with that she left and arrived there

"So your name is Hanuro Sakura" said Tusnade the principle reading Sakura's transcrips

"yes mam''

"You moved quite a lot...it says here u have a high IQ , thats impresive" said Tusnade

"thank you" sakura replied quite cheerfully

"Well here's your schedule and do your best!...Shuzine!! please show Sakura to her frist class" yelled tusnade

"Right away" the woman said

5min later

"ok this is it hope u have a good frist day" shuzine said and left

Sakura walked in everyone was curious about her . The teacher asked her to introduce her self.

''ok my name is Sakura Haunoro...im 16 years old...i like playing sports such as soccer and i also enjoy reading"

any qestions? The teacher Kakashi asked his class

"YA DO YOU HAVE ANY BOYFRIENDS" one boy yelled

Sakura than blushed and Kakashi asked her to sit down next to Sasuke

'ok''

i hope you like it!

more coming soon

next chapter SASUKE AND HIS PENCIL

hahahhahahahabhha


End file.
